


Are you tired of me yet?

by Bvnnyboy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvnnyboy/pseuds/Bvnnyboy
Summary: Olivia gets bad news at a bad time.





	Are you tired of me yet?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent,

“Olivia...Olivia!” Amanda nearly yelled as she stood in the break room, her wife in the corner. Olivia looked zoned out as her phone fell out of her hand and onto the ground with a thud. 

Amanda rushed over because she knew Olivia was seconds away from spacing out and hitting the floor, which happened very rarely but still scared Amanda half to death when it did happen. Amanda grabbed Olivia by the hand and led her over to the couch, helping her sit down. Amanda could feel Olivia shaking as slow tears began to form and fall down. 

“Olivia look at me what’s wrong?” Amanda asked, staring into the brown glossy eyes of her partner, who still wouldn’t say anything.

“He...he’s dead.” Olivia said, as she began sobbing into Amanda’s chest. Amanda sat there for a second, confused as to who Olivia was referring to. 

“Who baby, whos dead?” Amanda asked as she cupped her hands around Olivia’s head. 

“Elliot, that was kathy, his wife. She called and told me he was involved in a shooting.” Olivia barely got out. 

Amanda felt her breathing slow, she didn’t know how to respond so she just rubbed Olivia’s temple and kept telling her it was going to be ok. 

“We were partners for over ten years, he was the only man i ever felt a connection with.” Olivia cried out, her voice becoming clogged with sobs. Amanda felt tears of her own forming. What Olivia said hit her hard, not that she was jealous but because she realized that was the reason her wife would die to protect her, because she had never truly felt love from anyone else before. 

“I know, want me to tell cragen that were taking the rest of the day off?” Amanda asked, which earned her a slow nod from her wife. Not long after cragen entered the break room, his face also smothered with tears. Upon seeing Olivia and Amanda on the floor he sighed.

“Go home, take the week off. Both of you.” Cragen said before leaving the room


End file.
